Change in Dreams
by Sparxyu
Summary: Oneshot. Kadaj has another nightmare involving Sephiroth. Will Seia's comfort be enough to soothe him? SeiaXKadaj


Change in Dreams

**Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy 7: Advent Children or Kadaj! They belong to their respective owners! Seia belongs to me as my OC! **

**Change in Dreams **

**By: Sparxyu **

The moonlight filtered in through the window. By the mattress in a wooden chair, a young girl slept peacefully, her silver, red and black hair escaping its usual braid and her fingers were curled at her side. Her name was Seia. As she awoke, her head shot up suddenly and her eyes snapped open, exposing violet-blue irises. Fingers rubbed along the back of her neck as a crick made itself noticed. She glanced around the room, wondering about what had woken her up.

A strained whimper from the figure on the mattress interrupted her thoughts. Sitting up from her slouching position, she noticed the answer to her question. Kadaj was sleeping fitfully. He lay in the middle of the mattress, writhing.

"No…..no," he yelped. "'Phiroth! MOTHER!!"

'Mother?' Seia thought, questioning the words Kadaj had shouted. ''Phiroth? He must be having another nightmare about Sephiroth.' An ache tore at her heart as Kadaj's heart-breaking sobs for his mother continued.

Getting up, she moved to the bed and shook his shoulder. "Kadaj, wake up!" He continued to thrash violently. "Kadaj! Kadaj, snap out of it!"

The youngest remnant's eyes flew open, exposing a look of absolute terror. Half asleep, he reached out and punched empty air, missing Seia's shoulder by inches.

She reached out, slapping his face. "Kadaj?" she queried again. "Kadaj, wake up!"

He bolted upright into her arms, gasping. The tears came, thick and fast. He buried his head into her shoulder and her arms encircled his waist gently, enveloping him in an attempt of comfort.

He pushed himself from her arms, his cyan orbs sweeping toward the soft midnight blue blanket that covered the bed, away from her. His head snapped up as he heard Seia say his name.

"Kadaj, what happened?" she asked gently.

He drew a shaky breath. "H-he attacked Mother," he whispered. "Then she disappeared and he asked where she was. I said that I didn't know and then he… he hurt me." More thick tears trickled down Kadaj's cheeks.

Seia didn't like the look on his face; it was of absolute terror, torture. "Shh," she soothed. "I'm here now. No one will hurt you as long as I'm here, I promise." She swept silver bangs from his face, rubbing his forehead in a soft, soothing motion and pushed him gently back onto the bed.

Seia smiled. "I'm just going to get you a glass of warm milk. Would you like that?"

Kadaj nodded, thanking her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

She made her way out into the kitchen, fetching a glass from a cupboard and filling it.

"He had another nightmare, huh?" someone asked, making Seia nearly drop the glass.

She turned around to see Loz and Yazoo standing in the doorway. "Yeah, he did."

"Is he all right?" Yazoo asked, his voice turning silky with concern.

"Yeah, Yazoo, I think he'll be just fine."

"So, who comforted him, again?" Loz asked, his voice dripping with mischief. "I doubt it was you, Seia. You always deny your feelings for him, don't you?"

"Yeah."

"You love him?!" Loz cried. "Admit it, you know you do! Seia loves Kadaj, Seia loves Kadaj!" he sang.

A smack to his head from Yazoo silenced him.

"Idiot," Yazoo murmured.

"Good-night, boys. I'm going back to bed."  
"'Night, Seia!" both chorused in unison.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Back in Kadaj's room, she handed him the milk and he drank it, murmuring his thanks.

She started toward the door, but Kadaj caught her fingers in his grip tightly.

"Seia?" he queried. "Will you stay with me?"

She smiled. "Of course, Kadaj."

"Arigatou." He moved over on the mattress, making room for her beside him.

She slipped under the covers, absentmindedly stroking his hair. Something dropped onto her chest. Her grin grew wider as she noticed Kadaj's head resting on her chest.

"Good night, Kadaj," she murmured, knowing what she said would probably go unheard. "Have sweet dreams." She kissed his forehead and slumber claimed her.

The end.

**A/N: Hope u guys enjoyed! Reviews please! They'd b much appreciated!**


End file.
